Uncovered
by maddy midnight
Summary: Sequel to Deception. Lenalee was acting strange. Kanda's not stupid. Implied KandaxLenalee


**Uncovered**

Lenalee smirked at Kanda, placing her small hand on his arm. Ignoring her, he continued to eat his soba.

"Hey, Kan-"

"What do you want?" He growled, turning to glare at her.

"There was something I wanted to show you." She smiled.

"Feh," he muttered, pulling his arm from her grasp.

"Please," she whined, clinging to his arm, "it will only take a moment."

Kanda scowled and continued to eat his soba.

"I'll leave you alone, and I won't call you Yu."

"You don't call me that."

"I will."

A vein twitched in his temple as he followed her from the cafeteria.

They were walking for barely five minutes before Kanda's patience snapped. "Where the hell are we going? You said it would be quick."

"Almost there," she smirked, dragging him through the empty corridor.

She stopped them in a dark hall.

"There's nothing here. What were you planning on-"

She cut him off, shoving him back against the wall.

Kanda's eyes widened, "What the hell are y-"

He froze as she pressed her lips against his, his eyes widening further.

Too easy, she thought, as his hands gripped her shoulders.

But then her world spun, and she felt rough stone on her back, cold steel on her neck.

"You're not Lenalee," he grunted, pinning her arms over her head.

"What are you doing Kanda? Please," she whimpered, "don't hurt me. I just wanted to show you how much I like you."

"Do you think I'm a fool?" He growled, pressing Mugen closer to her throat.

"What are you talking about?" she tried to pull her wrists from his grip. "Kanda, stop." His grip only tightened. "Kanda, please... Kanda, you're hurting me," Lenalee clenched her eyes shut, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Kanda cringed. Why the hell was she crying? His grip faltered for a moment. He'd never been able to deal with tears.

Lenalee took that chance to strike. She pulled her hands from his grasp. One slammed into his wrist, causing his sword to clatter to the ground. The other grabbed his pony tail and yanked sharply. Kanda roared out in pain as he stumbled backwards. Pulling her hand from his hair, he growled, glaring at her.

"Please, Kanda, don't hurt me," she mocked. Fake tears continued to slide down her face, even as she stood there smirking at him. She bent down, picking up his sword from where it lay.

Kanda's eyes narrowed to slits. A feral snarl ripped from his lips. How. Dare. She. No one touched his sword. No one. He would kill her now. It didn't matter how much she cried. She wouldn't catch him out again.

"I'll kill you." His tone would have had most people shaking in fear, but she just laughed.

"With what?"

Kanda lunged for her, attempting to seize the sword. Lenalee laughed, dancing out of the way. He grabbed at her again, only to have her twirl away once more. On his third attack she struck out, leaving a small cut in his shoulder.

"Does it hurt?" she smirked. Lifting the sword, she ran her tongue along the blade. "You taste sweet exorcist." She winked at him.

Kanda roared, lunging forward once more. However, this time, he didn't go for the sword. He slammed into her with his shoulder, throwing her forward into the wall. Before she had a chance to move, he had one arm digging into the back of her neck, using his body weight to trap her. The sword was useless, jammed between her and the wall.

"I should have guessed you liked it rough," she muttered, struggling against his hold.

"Shut up," he snarled, slamming her face into the wall.

She coughed. Wincing as the coarse stone grazed her skin.

"Kanda, why are you hurting me?" Lenalee's voice was a terrified whisper, her eyes wide with fear. It didn't matter how innocent she looked, Kanda was furious.

"Do you really think that is going to work again," His voice was like ice. Taking her wrist, he twisted her arm until Mugen clattered to the ground. "Do you still believe I can't kill you without Mugen?" He sneered

"No, but can you really kill her?"

Kanda twisted her arm further and smirked as he heard it break. "Easily." To prove his point further, he kicked the back of her knee, causing it to hit the wall. "Why don't you just show me your real face?"

"If you wish." As she smiled, her teeth grew pointed. Kanda stepped back in shock and watched as she transformed into a small black cat. Before he could even think to grab her, she had quickly limped away into the darkened corridor.

Kanda picked up Mugen and carefully walked forward, tensed for battle. He scanned the corridor ahead of him but found nothing. It was completely silent.

"SHIT."

2


End file.
